Jail Time
by MindOverMatter
Summary: Vampires and demons are now susceptible to being arrested by the Sunnydale Police all thanks to a potion concoted by Willow and Giles. S/B (sorry :P)
1. What's this?

Disclaimer: Not mine. . .Joss Whedon's. . .Too bad. . .so sad. . .  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. Yes, it's Spuffy. But hey! If people like Spuffy, let them have cake.er, Spuffy. So yeah, enjoy the fic and read it as if it were a good book. . .not a fic.er wait, a text book. Yeah, that's it. Read it as if it were a text book, I mean, a good book ^^; Yes. . .I'm messing with your mind =) Okay, just, read the fic and enjoy.or dislike.hopefully enjoy and review.no flames.who wants flames anyways?  
  
Note: This story will progress hopefully, so don't worry, we'll get to the title.  
  
  
  
Jail Time  
  
  
  
"MUAHAHA! It's alive! It's ALIVE!"  
  
"Willow, will you PLEASE turn that blasted box off for the 10th time." He turned and scolded her.  
  
"B-but, it was at the best part!" She clambered off the couch, begrudgingly turned the TV off, and walked to where Giles was.  
  
"That's not what we're here for. You said you were going to help with the bloody experiment".  
  
"Experiment, shmeriment. . ." she muttered under her breath. They turned back to the table holding various magical ingredients and scientific instruments and proceeded to restart their experiment when-- CREAK "Hey guys. So What'cha doin' down here. . .in a dank basement. . .in an abandoned warehouse. . ." Buffy said, as she wandered around looking at their surroundings.  
  
"How did you find us-I mean. . .Hi Buffy". Willow stumbled on her words as she tried hiding their experiment by sidestepping to the table.  
  
"Uh. . .I was. . .walking. . .um. . .patrolling and I uh.saw you guys.yeah! That's it," she explained, nodding approval of her own lie. 'No, it was an EXCUSE' she told herself. Buffy was actually spying on them, when she detected a little white lie they told when they claimed they were "going to eat at Doublemeat Palace". Suuuure. They NEVER ate at Doublemeat Palace, saying that it was an "unnatural source of nutrition, if it indeed had any at all".  
  
"Soooo, what do you have there?" she asked as she peered over Willow's shoulder, noting various vials and beakers full of colorful liquids.  
  
"N-nothing. It's just uh. . .something for.uh. . . my Wicca group! Yea, you know, seeing that I'm a witch and all, heh heh," she laughed nervously. "Giles is.um.helping me. . .do the experiment. Yes, he's being a g-great help! Isn't that right, Giles?"  
  
"Uh. . . yes! I was uh. . .helping Willow here." He took off his glasses and started rubbing them furiously with the hem of his shirt. Buffy swept past Willow and starting picking up a beaker full of a greenish liquid. She sniffed it and exclaimed "Ooh, smells like cherry!" She sniffed it again. "No, actually vanilla!" Buffy proceeded to raise the beaker to her lips when suddenly Willow tackled Buffy to the ground. "NO BUFFY!" She cried as she leapt through the air. The beaker flew through the air as all three eyes watched as it met the ground with a loud SMASH! 3 inches away from where Willow and Buffy's heads were. "G-Giles. . ." Willow whispered. Giles stood, mouth agape. He sighed and broke the silence. "Guess there's nothing we can do about it now." He managed to say with a fake cheeriness. He carried on to grab a mop and mop up the spilled liquid. Buffy ambled away and quietly apologized. 'Keep your hands to yourself' she reprimanded her self-conscience. 'You can't do that ONE little thing. Yep, that's Buffy: Miss Busybody.' And she strode out of the building. "Oh great, Giles. Now I feel like a-a bubblehead." She walked out of the building with her shoulders slumped. "My." He looked quizzically. "Willow certainly isn't acting like herself. What in the bloody hell is a 'bubblehead'?" He asked himself and walked away from the scene.  
  
  
  
"Xander?" She asked as she snuggled up to him and looked at him with her big, doe eyes.  
  
"What, Ahn?"  
  
"Were you holding back on me today?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just think that we didn't have the same OOMPH as the other times."  
  
"OOMPH?"  
  
"Yes. You know. UMPH."  
  
"Ooh. . .umph." He replied with uncertainty. Someone knocked on the door. "Huh?" Xander got out of bed and walked over to the door. "Darn! My robe! Hand me my robe, Anya!" "You don't own a robe."  
  
"That's true. Hand me a blanket then."  
  
"Then I'LL be naked!" she retorted.  
  
"And you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No. Not really." She confessed.  
  
"Then hand me the blanket." Anya took a pillow and covered herself and threw the blanket at Xander. He did a quick wrapping job and opened the door. "Who is it?" "Since when have you cared who it is?" the voice returned. He opened the door. "Ah Buffy. What a very. . .unexpected surprise you are."  
  
"Shoo Buffy. Me and Xander were discussing VERY important stuff." Anya complained. "Like what?" Buffy asked, but already knew the answer. "Never mind, don't answer that." Xander got to the point. "So, whaddya need? Demon? Vampire? Anything to kill? Preferably Spike or maybe Angel." "No. I need your help investigating something." She said with downcast eyes.  
  
"And that something would have a name, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Willow and Giles are up to something. I need you to find out what is."  
  
"I know it's not up to me to ask, but I'll assign that purpose myself. Why do you need to know?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure that good friends of yours, in this case Giles and Willow, would tell you if it concerned you. Yes. I'm sure that's it!" Anya said and smiled as she thought what she said was very smart.  
  
"Well, friends don't tell friends everything. You know, when Giles drugged me to do that stupid Slayer test when I turned 18? Hello? Isn't that supposed to be my 'Happy Time'?" Buffy reminisced about that horrible incident, the incident when her trust was taken advantage of. "Isn't Happy Time when everyone drinks--, oh, that's Happy Hour." Xander stood looking blank. "Well, somebody actually isn't very happy now. . ."  
  
Fin on Chapter 1 


	2. Demon Ahoy

Disclaimer: Nope, none of it's mine. Well, the plot and all, but not the characters.  
  
A/N: Need. . .reviews. . . Sorry that there's not exactly 1000+ words in my first chapter and that it's so short. Words and ideas don't exactly roll off my fingers :\  
  
  
  
Jail Time  
  
"So, you think you can get away with terrorizing little old ladies, huh? Oh wait, I used that one before. So how's about this one: I'm going to kick your butt now!" And with a flick of her wrist, back-fisted a longhaired vampire. The vamp countered by upper cutting her in the stomach and punching her in the face. "HEY! No fair! It was my turn!" and with a grunt she leapt up and scissor-kicked the vamp and snapped him in half with her legs. "Darn, those were new pants too."  
  
On her way home, Buffy spotted something writhing on the ground. She stepped up closer because there were no streetlights on at that part of town. 'Oh my gosh. You're just a little boy!' she thought. She bent down and asked, "Are you okay?" and looked around the area surrounding them for anything, anything at all that could have done this. The little boy had holes in him, but he was alive somehow, and he wasn't bleeding. "Are you. . .okay?" She repeated. "Y-"He coughed. "Yes" he croaked. "Then we'd better get you somewhere safe. Do you have any parents?" "N-no." Then something happened. A ghost entity appeared out of the darkness looking exactly like his body. "We don't HAVE parents." They cried in unison. Then the body and his spirit leapt up into action, double-teaming Buffy. She tried grabbing the spirit, but 'Duh, they're invisible. . .sorta' she thought. Then she reached for the body, but it didn't react to any of her attacks. 'The spirit must be the thing that lets it feel hurt. So that's why he has so many holes in his body and can't die. . . because without its spirit, he's already dead!' and she ran away. "I must find a way to combine the boy and his spirit. Off to the Magic Box I go!"  
  
Buffy arrived and leaned against the door breathing heavily. "Buffy! What's happening?" Xander asked from the little group drowned in books. "Oh the usual. Vampires. Dead little boys." She said with an exhale. "I was hoping you knew what it was?" "Hmm. . . was it possibly the same little boy and girl from that whole witch fiasco?" Giles asked with interest. "No, we killed them, I think. Anyways, this one was just a boy. And his spirit." "Hey Willow!" Xander called. He flashed a wink at Buffy and continued. "Have you and Giles possibly have had any encounters with the experiment kind? Any potions?" He added with a shift of his eyebrows. 'God, Xander, could you get anymore obvious?' and Buffy did her signature eye roll. "WHAT? I mean. . . n-n-no. Wh-why would you think that?" She said as she smoothed herself out. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You know me, Mr. Curiosity. Heh heh." "Ah! Here! Minkus and Morely!" Giles cried. "Minkus and who?" Buffy asked. "Minkus and Morely. Two different people looking for a whole. They both try to find a different something. Legend as it goes in the 18th century is that Minkus hated himself. So then he went to a local psychic and ordered himself to be away from himself, so he got split into two, Minkus and Morely. But neither can survive without the thing that would make them a whole. Minkus needs a new spirit and Morely. . .needs a body." "Sooo, you're saying that both of them wanted my spirit AND my body. Major ewww factor." 'Thank God! Buffy's forgot all about the experiment! But why did Xander mention it?' Willow thought.  
  
Fin on Ch 2 


End file.
